vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle (Pony World)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Rainbow Powered = |-|Human Form (Pony World)= Summary Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Magic. As the student of Princess Celestia, Twilight is sent to Ponyville from her initial home in Canterlot in order to learn the value of friendship. Despite her initial hesitation, she quickly makes several close friends and ends up saving the town, along with all of Equestria, on multiple occasions. Eventually, her growth and heroism is acknowledged by Celestia, who turns Twilight into an Alicorn princess. After the defeat of Tirek, Twilight realizes her role as Princess of Friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C, likely higher | 4-C | 4-C | At least 4-C '''| '''9-B Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to early 20s Classification: Unicorn/Alicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation (Of herself and others), Telekinesis, Levitation (Via Telekinesis, can become light enough to stand on water), Gravity Manipulation, Immersion (manifested herself on a chalkboard), Morality Manipulation (via reform spell, possibly), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Negation, Broadway Force, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Magic Absorption, Fusionism Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Can restore memories, Transmutation, Summoning, Limited Time Travel, Can negate certain shapeshifting, Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform herself and others, as well as objects, Wind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Able to magically generate large amounts of heat), Can literally zip another person's mouth shut, Can animate simple machines, Limited Power Mimicry (Has learned many spells on sight, or very swiftly, such as Dark Magic, or Starlight's spells), Very minor Resistance to Mind Control and Illusions | All previous powers greatly enhanced plus Flight, Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Ice and Fire), Can change the DNA of another and herself, Can transfer one's good habits to another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature, Can seal targets in crystals, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises, Intangibility, Acausality (Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Can magically cause plants to grow), Able to manifest inside of books, Possession of distant objects for the purposes of communication | Can banish people to the moon, Petrification/Sealing, Small-scale Reality Warping, Can reverse the effects of a reality warper as powerful as Discord | All previous powers greatly enhanced | All previous powers greatly enhanced plus the ability to return the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle | Can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Generally considered to be the greatest Unicorn in all of Ponyville and thus should be superior to most standard Pegasi, which can create and overpower large storms in groups. and should be superior to filly Rainbow Dash) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Superior to her unicorn self by a very significant amount. At least comparable to Alicorn Amulet Trixie who created a storm across all of Ponyville) | Star level (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Star level (Was shown to be equal to Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength of most of Equestria's ponies and Discord. Is far stronger than her regular Alicorn form) | At least Star level+ (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek, who had not only his previously mentioned power, but Twilight's roughly equal power) | Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Sunset Shimmer and Lyra Heartstrings) Speed: Peak Human (About as fast as a real life pony can get) | Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna, Rather easily reacted to natural sunlight) | Unknown | Relativistic | Relativistic | Normal Human (Can run about the top speed of the average human) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Unknown | Unknown | Stellar (more powerful than her regular Alicorn form) | Stellar '''(far more powerful than previous forms) | '''Average Human Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, much higher with magic | Star Class | Star Class | At least Star Class+ | Wall Class+ Durability: At east Large Island level (Comparable to Rainbow Dash) | At least Large Island level, likely higher | Unknown | Star level (Tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek) | Star level (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Wall level+ (Tanked Pinkie Pie's explosions at close range), at the very least Large Island level when using the Magic of Friendship (was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer's Demon form, which was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Average | Above Average | Undeterminable | Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman Range: A few dozen meters with her magic | Likely far greater | Can stretch across a entire Town with ease | Thousands of kilometers, can teleport across an entire country with ease | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria, a country-sized area | A few feet or so in front of her with punches and kicks, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: The Element of Magic (prior to giving it up) Intelligence: Is stated to be a Genius several times, figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and she was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time. Weaknesses: Is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way | Has not quite mastered flying yet (By Season 5 this is no longer an issue) | Requires help from either the other 3 Alicorns or from the other Mane 6/Sunset Shimmer to gain this power | Is just a regular human in this state, not powerful Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings inanimate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section. Key: Unicorn Form | Alicorn Form | Elements of Harmony | All Alicorn Magic | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Human form Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. By “Pony World” and “Human World”, this refers to the two different Twilight Sparkle characters of which world they originated from. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hax Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Movie Characters Category:Librarians Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Heat Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9